bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Shivani Surve
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Devyani & Jaana Na Dil Se Door. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Marathi 2 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = 0 |TimesSaved = 7 |Currently = 3rd Runner Up |Currently1 = 3rd Runner Up |Place = 4th |Days = 98 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = imsurveshivani |InstagramUserName = iam_shivanisurve }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Marathi 2. She is known for her roles in Devyani & Jaana Na Dil Se Door. Biography Shivani Surve was born on August 8, 1994, in Mumbai, India to a Hindu family. She completed her school education from Sadhana Vidylaya, Sion and received graduation degree from Guru Nanak Khalsa College, Mumbai. From her childhood, the actress has a fascination for acting and her dream has turned into reality when she entered into the showbiz industry. Career Shivani Surve made her debut in television with Hindi serial ‘Phulwa’ playing the role Champa which was aired on Colors TV in 2011. At the same year, she appeared in another Hindi serial ‘Navya’ where the actress played a supporting role Nimisha on Star Plus. In 2013, Shivani acted in the serial ‘Anamika’ where she played the lead role Chhavi on Sony TV. In the serial, her role was hugely appreciated and got much popularity. Shivani Surve is also a popular face to the Marathi audience. She starred in a number of Marathi serials in her career. The actress first appeared in ‘Devuani’ aired on Star Pravah in 2012. The serial was extraordinarily got much popularity in the household and she became much popular for playing the lead role Devyani. Being successful in that serial, Shivani then acted in some other Marathi drama serials including ‘Sundar Maza Ghar’ as Sai and ‘Tu Jivala Guntavave’ as Anaya. She also played Vividha in Jaana Na Dil Se Door. In 2019, she participated and became a finalist of Bigg Boss Marathi 2. Biography Player History - Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Task History Nominations History } | – | |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 2 | | – | – |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 3 | Kishori Shahane Parag Kanhere | – | – |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''House Consensus'' | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 ! rowspan="4" colspan="3" style="background-color:#FFE08B;" | Ejected |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | – |- | style="background-color:#C5979D;" | 11 ! Shiv Thakre | – | – |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 12 | Aroh Welankar Neha Shitole | Aroh Welankar Kishori Shahane Neha Shitole | – |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 13 | | Digambar Naik Madhav Deochake Rupali Bhosale Surekha Punekar Vidyadhar Joshi | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#E5E5E5;"|''No Nominations'' | |} Trivia References Category:1994 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Marathi 2 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Walkers Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Marathi Category:4th Place